


Between a Knife and a Hard Place

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix "I Only Have Angry Sex" Fraldarius, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex, Sylvain learning his kinks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Sylvain learns about a new kink during training, and Felix wishes his lover had less dangerous tastes.(Kinktober 2k19, day 3, "Knife Play")
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Between a Knife and a Hard Place

Sylvain was no stranger to the awkward boner. During his school days, he’d often catch sight of a beautiful man or woman while he was supposed to be studying, and his mind would spin the most wonderful fantasies before he remembered where he was. Once, he even got excited during one of Ingrid’s scoldings, which resulting in much louder scolding when she noticed the bulge in his pants. The red-haired nobleman could think of dozens of such instances where he probably shouldn’t have been aroused but he was regardless.

However, he never imagined that he’d feel turned on by the feel of cold steel against his neck.

He and Felix had been training, and Sylvain managed to knock the swordsman down and pin him with his lance, kicking the shorter man’s sword away. The redhead thought Felix would yield after being disarmed, but his friend wasn’t one to give up. Before Sylvain could react, the swordsman drew the dagger from his belt and pressed it into the curve between the redhead’s jaw and neck.

“ _ This _ is why you need to control your enemy’s arms,” Felix hissed, pulling the blade away before he could deal any real damage. “Honestly, weren’t you listening when Byleth went over that?”

Sylvain let out a small, sheepish laugh. “Guess not. Good thing you caught it, huh?” he said, trying to force his lackadaisical tone through the images that now whirled in his head.

Sylvain could practically see Felix dragging that dagger along his collarbone, just barely scratching his skin as it went. It would cut through his shirt with ease before continuing its path along his chest… down, and down, and down towards his aching cock. The redhead felt himself growing harder with every passing second, and he prayed to the Goddess that the swordsman wouldn’t notice.

It was a prayer in vain, though, as Felix had lost all patience for being pinned to the ground. “If you get it, then get off,” he huffed, kneeing Sylvain in the groin as a not-so-subtle signal to move. Felix froze for a split second when he felt the redhead’s erection against his thigh, eyes widening as realization came to him. Indignation flashed in his brown eyes right before he snapped, “Sylvain!”

The redheaded noble leapt to his feet, backing off as Felix got up and stormed away. “Wait, Felix!” Sylvain yelled. Despite his longer legs, he needed to jog slightly to keep up with the swordsman’s pace as he stalked off the training grounds. “What’d I do this time?”

Felix stopped abruptly, and the redhead almost tripped in his attempt not to walk right into him. Just as suddenly as he’d stopped, the swordsman whirled around and grabbed Sylvain’s collar, throwing him up against the wall of a nearby alcove. “What in the world could you find exciting about  _ training _ ?” he growled, thumping the redhead against the cold stone for emphasis. “We’re out here, practicing how  _ not to die _ , and you’re seeing it as  _ foreplay _ ? Is this war just a big joke to you? Don’t you care about living through the next battle?”

“Of course I do!” Sylvain gasped. He laid his hands over Felix’s and gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. “I’m as surprised as you are that I got turned on by a knife at… my throat… Um…” The redhead’s face began to heat up as he saw Felix’s anger turn into annoyed confusion. He cleared his throat self-consciously and looked to the side. “Maybe you could… forget… you heard that.”

“I can’t,” the swordsman said matter-of-factly. “It’s burned into my mind.”

Sylvain felt Felix his hands away, followed by the distinctive sound of steel being drawn and a sharp blade being laid against his neck. The redhead inhaled sharply, unable to keep his hips from bucking as heat pooled between his legs once more. Then he felt the swordsman’s other hand grasp his crotch, stroking up with the heel of his palm until Sylvain let out a low moan.

“Huh,” Felix grunted, brown eyes never straying from the redhead’s face. “That’s new.”

Sylvain tried to smirk sheepishly but another long stroke along his manhood silenced all other concerns. His world narrowed to the blade at his neck, the hand at his crotch, and the aching heat in his loins. He shifted, trying to get more pressure and friction against his hard length.

Felix just huffed again. “Don’t move,” he ordered. “Don’t speak, either.” He stepped closer, straddling Sylvain’s thigh and using his lean body to pin the redhead to the wall. Then, he moved Sylvain’s hand to his shoulder. “Tap once for ‘yes’, twice for ‘no’, and more if you want to stop. Got it?”

The redhead was about to nod, but the blade scraped his skin at the slightest movement. Swallowing thickly, he tapped once.

“Good,” Felix smiled, some of the harshness leaving his eyes as he pulled a glove off and slipped his bare hand into Sylvain’s trousers.

Sylvain had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Felix’s delicate, calloused fingers worked his shaft perfectly, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine. He wanted to chase that sensation, to help Felix bring him bliss, but the blade was a cool reminder not to. Sylvain trembled as he felt the sharp steel dig into his flesh, biting deeper whenever he swallowed. It hadn’t drawn blood; that much he knew, but he was just as aware of why it hadn’t.

Felix’s hand was steadier than anyone else’s in the army. He could handle any of the numerous types of blade he owned for maximum destruction, and so he knew where to stop to keep Sylvain safe. Felix never let his gaze drift away from where the dagger met his neck, all of his attention focused on making sure he didn’t slice the redhead’s throat open. So long as the redhead didn’t move, he knew he would be safe and unharmed.

The tension built in Sylvain’s loins with every stroke, pleasure heightened by his immobility. As he felt his release drawing near, the redhead gasped, short moans slipping past his lips. His fingers dug into the mortar behind him and Felix’s shoulder, desperate for an outlet as electricity began flying through his veins.

“Felix!” Sylvain cried as he came, tossing his head back reflexively as he rocked against the swordsman’s hand. He was vaguely aware of the sharp pain that blossomed along the side of his neck and a string of whispered curses, but he didn’t really comprehend anything until the most intense pleasure had passed.

“I told you not to move,” Felix hissed, quickly wiping his hand clean and pressing it to the shallow gash on Sylvain’s neck. “Idiot…”

The redhead felt shame settle in his stomach as the static tingle of healing magic flowed through his skin. “Sorry…” he said softly, rubbing small circles on the swordsman’s shoulder.

Felix huffed, “Just don’t move next time, got it?”

“‘Next time’? As in, there will be a ‘next time’?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Sylvain couldn’t help smirking as the shorter man glared up at him, stealing a brief kiss from his prickly lover. “Okay, okay… I’ll try to stay still.” He paused for a moment, then added, “Thanks, Felix.”

Felix sighed heavily but smiled anyway. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up having my magic-users learn Heal and Felix always ends up as a Mortal Savant, so that's why Felix is suddenly good at Faith magic.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
